You Are My SpitFire
by missjabbjabb
Summary: "You are my SpitFire" That was the last thing Wally said to Artemis before Artemis shut her eyes and went into a coma, for two years she has been asleep, what happens when she finally wakes up and everyone has moved on with there life, especially Wally
1. Chapter 1

I didn't want to say good-bye, I mean, her heart was still beating and she still was breathing, but we couldn't classify her as there. I could pin point all this down to some logic explanation, but two years, she had been in a coma for two years, she was still that beautiful blond haired girl I remember. I remember how she would giggle whenever I did something stupid, when she would come back with snarky comments and we would go on for hours.

"Wally?" The voice was muffled, it sounded like Dicks

"KF, you there?" yes it was Dick, I moved my eyes up to look at him, he was now taller, more muscular, but he sounded the same

"Sorry" I mumbled

"You dozed off again, you alright?" He asked putting a hand on my shoulder as I tried to stand up

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said walking to the kitchen finding something to eat, I was still Kid Flash, I was given time off after the accident but I was back in form now, but today I didn't really want to communicate with anyone

"Are you sure, I mean today is-"I cut him off

"I'm fine" I said flatly, M'Gann had asked me this today as well, even Connor had and he is emotionless, I had moved on. I'm fine, I had moved on, I had a girlfriend who I loved, or that's what I was telling myself anyways. She was great, she was funny and smart, calm and easy going, and she was just what I needed

"You're allowed to be upset Wally" Dick said softly,

"No, I'm fine, look I've comes to terms that she will never wake up, just leave it at that" I retorted grabbing a chocolate bar and walking towards the training room, I need to punch something. I walked fast, silently huffing as I did, I walked past the medical wing, and I saw that blonde hair out of the corner of my eye. Damn it.

I slowed down, and turned back into the room where she laid silently, the same position as she had been for two years, I had seen her so many times like this and the pang of pain and guilt swept through my body again. The medical staff had her on drips, feeding her, keeping her well-nourished, keeping her strong, but she wouldn't wake up.

She was still beautiful, she still had those full lips and that long blond hair although it had been cut a couple of times while she was lying there, I pulled up a chair and sat by the side of her bed, she still had that scar on her forehead, it was never going to leave, just like the memory of that night

_FLASH BACK_

"_Run!" Connor screamed, we didn't hesitate to follow, all of us in unison started running towards the bio-ship, we were outnumbered and out gunned, we were going to die if we stayed any longer. Artemis was at the back, her arrows ready if anyone came close enough, she wouldn't hesitate to kill them_

"_They're coming!" Artemis screamed, M'Gann was out like a light, Kaldur's leg was broken, how did this go so wrong?_

"_Go!" Artemis screamed, I stopped running and turned back to her, Robin was helping Kaldur and Connor was holding M'Gann_

"_No! Artemis we have to go!" I retorted, grabbing her by the hand and trying to pull her, she shoved me away_

"_There is no way we will make it if someone doesn't slow them down" She panted, she was right, they were gaining on us, we were all injured and if we had any chance of getting out then shooting explosive arrows at someone was going to be the way_

"_I'll be fine Wally, just go! You have to help Robin he can't carry Kaldur on his own! Please just go!" The first part was stern, but she was pleading when she told me to go, Robin and Kaldur would die if they slowed down, she was right he had to help them_

"_I will come back for you Artemis, I promise you" I said on the verge of tears,_

"_I know you will Wally, I know you will…" She squeezed my hand then ran forward into the chaos, the first explosion went off, I felt numb; my body didn't want to move. I snapped back into reality when I heard a scream come from Robin, he had been shot in the leg, now I really had to go. I ran hard to wards the two chucking Robin over my shoulder and Kaldur on my side, I ran as fast as I could towards the Bio-Ship._

_I heard three more explosions, and a lot of grunt, _

"_Where is Artemis?" Robin asked frantically, I didn't answer, I just kept running towards the ship. I had a lump in my throat and I could barely manage to breathe once I was finished. I placed them down in the bio-ship, they winced but they were holding up OK_

"_Agghhh!" I knew that voice from anywhere, it was one of the most blood curdling screams I had ever heard and to make matters worse it came from Atremis's lips, my heart stopped and the lump in my throat got bigger, I didn't bother to check with Kaldur to go get her, I turned around and sprinted towards the scream. I had never ran so fast, I needed to get to her in time_

"_Artemis!" I screamed when she came into view, she was laying on the ground her clothes bloody and her body was cut and bruised. Her eyes were closed as she lay in the dirt; I picked her up in my arms and ran back as fast as I could. She was so limp in my arms, but she was breathing that was all that mattered._

_When I reached the ship Connor was at the big seat getting ready to go, I moved to a corner of the ship, and pulled her closer to me, resting her head on my chest and clutched the rest of her, I looked down at her removing some of the hair from her eyes, they slowly fluttered open, those big grey eyes I had never been more happy to see them_

"_Wally?" she wheezed_

"_I'm right here Artemis" tears were welling in my eyes_

"_You came back" she coughed, spluttering a little bit at the end_

"_Of course I did Artemis" she smiled, a small tear went down my cheek as her eyes started to shut, _

"_I thought you might have left" she whispered, I shook my head and smiled_

"_I couldn't…You are my spitfire Artemis" She smiled once more and shut her eyes._

I breathed out sitting next to the girl that saved my life and my friends life, she could have died and she still put us before herself, we never figured out what actually happened while she was out there alone, something tells me we didn't want to.

We weren't even a couple, she aggravated me and irritated me, and she hated my guts, did she? There have been so many questions I wanted to ask her about us, about what happened that night; I want to tell her how much things have changed. I wanted to tell her that her mum had died in an accident, her father had been arrested and now has a permanent cell in bell rave, and so many things had changed.

I put my head in my hands and stated crying, I hadn't cried since the accident, the tears were finally started to flow, I sniffed and looked back up to her

"Two years Artemis, you need to wake up" I sniffed grabbing her hands

"We need you! Don't you get that Artemis? We need you, I need you!" More tears were flowing now; I couldn't stay in here any longer. I ran out the room slamming the door behind me, I quickly rubbed my eyes with my sleeve and walked out to everyone, they were carrying on with their normal routine, and how they could be so normal

"I'm going to go home; Kristin is coming over for dinner" Everyone gave me looks

"What?" I retorted

"Do you think that's a good idea? I mean today is…" M'Gann trailed off

"Today is what?" I said angrily crossing my arms; everyone put their heads down, and today was hard for them to

"I'm going, goodnight" Dick waved, everyone else walked away, I shrugged it off, I had more important things to worry about.

"Hey mum" I said walking in giving her a quick peck on the cheek, I quickly stole a drumstick of the chicken while she wasn't looking and got ready for dinner putting on a fresh shirt I quickly ran back down to see Kristin talking to mum, her black hair hung down to her shoulder matching her dark eyes

"Hey baby" she said sweetly

"Hey Kristin" I said walking up to her and giving her a hug and a peck on the cheek, she looked nice and the family like her so Wally couldn't be happier…

After dinner had been served Kristen was talking to his mother about school when the phone rang

"Excuse me dear" She said and walked into the kitchen, answering the phone, Kristen turned to me and smiled

"How was your day baby?" she asked

"It was good, busy as per usual" I said, she didn't know I was Kid Flash

"Doing?" Know I needed a good excuse

"Wally, it's for you" Thank god, mum to the rescue

"Hang on a sec" I gave her another peck on the cheek and walked into the kitchen, mum handed me the phone and walked back out the table

"Hello" I said

"Hey Wally" Dick, why was Dick calling him

"Is something up bro?" I asked swallowing my food; he went silent for a couple of seconds before answering

"Um, I need to tell you something" he said nervously, I walked closer towards the back of the kitchen so no one would hear

"What's wrong?"

"Artemis woke up"


	2. Chapter 2

Wally's PoV

My heart stopped, the phone fell from my hand

"Wally? KF?" Dick was still trying to talk, but I didn't think I could, she was awake, Artemis was awake. Mum then walked in and looked at me, my face had gone white

"Honey what's wrong?" she asked supportively

"Artemis woke up" I finally managed to choke it out, this sounded so weird.

Would she be like her? Would she have some snarky comment to say to me as soon as I entered the room? Would she still have that cute giggle that used to make me feel butterflies? She was seventeen, she had missed two of her birthdays, would she be more mature, she had aged a little bit while she was in her come but she still looked like Artemis. Would she remember the last thing I said to her before she passed out?

"Oh sweetie, I'll take Kristin home" she said lovingly

"No, why should you Artemis wasn't my girlfriend" I retorted, I couldn't just leave my girlfriend because Artemis had woken up

"You loved her Wally" My mother said, I tried to find words to deny what she had said but I couldn't. That same lump in my throat started forming; I swallowed hard and tried hard not to cry. I was not going to cry in front of my mother, I shrugged her off and walked out to Kristin

"Hey, I got to go but I will see you tomorrow" She smiled

"Alright, see you soon babe" she stood up and gave me a kiss, I knew my mother was standing behind me with sadness written all over her face, I turned around and gave her a nod

"C'mon sweetie, I will take you home" she said with smiling, grabbing her car keys and coat

"Thank-you Mrs West" She laughed

"How many times have I told you not to call me that" My mother argued back, she then looped her arm in Kristin's and walked out the door. Once the car was out of sight I kicked into over drive and sped to Mount Justice.

"Recognised Kid, Flash, B-03"

I walked into the Mountain to see most of the league, as soon as I stepped in, all eyes turned to me and the room went silent. I felt so un-easy, but I had to see Artemis to make sure she was alright, we were friends after all. Dick quickly ran up to me

"You doing OK?" He said calmly

"Yeah" My voice choked, I was not doing OK but I wasn't going to let anyone know it

"How is she?" I asked, he looked down and then back up trying to find the right words

"Not good, I mean she is awake but, she is a mess. At first she couldn't believe it, then she started crying, she couldn't believe she was in a coma for two years, no one has even told her about her mum yet" he said looking down, I knew he was hurting, Artemis and Dick were best friends and he cared for her so much, I put a hand lightly on his shoulder

"She is strong, she will be just fine" Dick then looked up at me, I could have sworn I saw a tear behind his mask

"Yeah I know…" Dick trailed off and the rest of the room went quiet, it was sickening. Batman walked out and Dick ran over to him, after a couple of nods and words he turned to us

"We can see her now" Dick said, we didn't rise to our feet at once; we simply stood there trying to figure out what to say to this girl who may be totally different to what we remember.

Connor moved first walking towards the door, we each followed, me being the last. Dick moved toward me and we pulled me up into the room.

When we entered into the room, Artemis was sitting up in her bed tears streaming down her face; we didn't know if they had told her about her mother yet, they were saving that responsibility for us. She looked up at us, I held my breathe

"Artemis?" Dick was the first to speak, her grey eyes were the same as I remember, her face was more defined now. She studied him for a moment

"D-Dick?" She fumbled, I saw tears stream down his face as he ran up to her an embraced her in a hug. She hugged him back crying into his chest, choking on her sobs, she released him for a second looking back up at him

"What?" he asked, his voice catching

"You grew up" she laughed that turned straight back into to crying, she sounded the same, it was so good to hear her voice after so long, my heart was beating fast in my chest when she looked back over to all of us, she smiled

"You all grew up" she laughed, M'Gann ran over to her embracing her in a large hug, the room was full of tears. I wasn't crying, I should have been but I wasn't, I didn't know why. I was happy, angry, upset and yet a single tear was not going to fall from my eye. Even Connor gave her a hug; he hadn't changed at all considering he doesn't age.

Then it came my turn, I slowly walked over to her and her eyes widened

"Wally? My god…" She whispered, I had changed, I still looked like me but I was taller and more toned. I was a lot more mature since the accident as well

"Hey Artemis"

Artemis's PoV

I think the shock of being in a coma for two years what was set it off, I missed my mum and I missed my friends. The had all changed so much, it was weird to think I had been sleeping for two years, I felt empty, I felt like parts of me were gone.

Everyone hugged me and embraced me, when I saw Dick I cried, I usually didn't cry but Dick set it off. He had been a close friend to me and to see how much taller and grown, and amazingly good looking he was now it was hard to believe I missed all that happening.

I didn't remember the accident; people had told me about it, about how my sacrifice had saved my friends. I wish I could have remembered, it didn't sound like a sacrifice, it sounded like me. I wanted to see my mum, and all they kept telling me was in good time, I was getting sick of that answer.

"Wally?…My god" I didn't even notice him standing in the back, he was taller, and I mean a lot taller than the little sixteen year old kid I remember. I had to keep telling myself two years had gone by, he was eighteen and I was seventeen. I was still trying to believe that

"Hey Artemis" He sounded the same, but there was something so different to him, I couldn't pin point it. I looked into his green orbs, they were still as beautiful as I remembered, but pained. He looked upset even if the other couldn't notice it.

"How are you?" He asked, I couldn't believe I hadn't seen this boy in two years

"Umm, fine" I finally managed to croak out, I hadn't even bothered to try walking yet, apparently they had kept me well-nourished and fed, but I was thin, thinner then I usually was. I was longing for a cheese burger, and a can of Pepsi.

"When can I see my mum?" I looked to my friends, their faces went sad, even Wally's. I tried to get out of my bed but Dick pushed me back, the look on his face was the exact same, he turned to the others and they nodded, they were having a private conversation and M'Gann was the messenger

"What happened Dick?" I asked as my friends left the room, he sat me back down moving opposite me on the bed, I knew something bad was happening

"Artemis, while you were in a coma your mum was in a hit and run, there was nothing you or anyone else could have done, I-I'm so sorry Artemis…" He said looking back up at me, my heart and stopped cold. Emptiness flood through my every bone, I couldn't feel anything, all I felt was hot tears welling up in my eyes and that sick feeling in my stomach.

He put a hand on my shoulder, I didn't respond, I couldn't. What if I was there, I could have pulled her out of the way, I could have stopped her from going and I could have saved her. This was all my fault.

Dick pulled me in to his chest, and I let it all out. I let out the fact that I was in a coma for two years, that my family was a screw up, that my mother was dead and that I could have stopped it. All the memories I missed and the times I should have been spending with her, I missed two Christmas's, two thanks-giving and two of her birthdays.

Dick clung to me tightly, I felt safe, but I felt so empty.

"It's going to be alright Artemis, we will be here every step of the way" Dick spoke softly, I knew he was being truthful, I felt grateful I had some solid ground left in my life. But everything was falling apart around me.

Wally's PoV

"At least she knows who we are" M'Gann said, she was right, she remembered who we were, that was a start

"She is awake, that's all that matters" Connor spoke, he was right as well, she was awake, but she was still living in the world she remembered, not the one we were living in now. I sat on the floor my back to the wall; M'Gann was cooking to calm her nerves. Green Arrow was coming and Black Canary was taking each of us in for a therapy session which I was not looking forward to.

"So, how do you feel about Artemis waking up?" She asked me, I was so not in the mood for this

"I'm happy, I'm glad she is finally back" I said happily, and it was true, I was happy she was awake, it just felt so weird

"That's good, are you and Kristin happy?" why was she bringing Kristin into this?

"What does she have to do with this?" I asked defensively, she laid back further into her chair

"Will Artemis have an effect on yours and Kristin's relationship?" That's when I finally snapped

"Why would she? Artemis is the most aggravating, annoying person I've ever met. Look I'm happy she woke up from her coma, but Kristin and I will be fine." I said bluntly, I put my head down into my hands,

"You haven't spoke to her in two years Wally, she got into the coma saving you and the team"

"Yeah? You think I haven't thought about that every single day since it happened? You think I didn't feel guilty or feel pain every time I walked into the god damn room to see her still lying there?" I was on the verge of tears

"I sit here every day and hate myself for leaving her there, it's my fault she was in that coma, everything is my fault" I said walking out the room and slamming the door shut behind me.

I walked out into the kitchen to eat something; I eat when I'm angry. Artemis was sitting on the counter; she was in jeans and a tank top. Her eyes were puffy and red as she sat on the counter staring into nothing.

"Hey" I said, trying to make small conversation, she looked at me and gave me a sad smile

"Hi"

"Are you OK?" I mentally punched myself in the face for asking such a dumb question,

"Great, been in a coma for two years, my mum is dead, and I'm the most aggravating, annoying person you have ever met. I'm just peachy" she said sliding off the counter, how did she even hear that?

"Artemis wait, I-"She turned around and cut me off

"You know, my life is falling apart right in front of my eyes and I don't even know what the hell is going on! So I'll just get out of your hair OK?" She said walking away from me; I grabbed her arm pulling her back. I tried to speak to find words to say I'm sorry, or I missed you.

Instead I just let her arm go and she walked off down the hall into her bedroom slamming her door. I was pretty sure I heard crying after that, I couldn't deal with that, not after how much I had just hurt her.

I turned around and picked up my jacket and walked towards the nearest exit I could find.


	3. Chapter 3

Artemis P.O.V

You know what, I didn't care. I had just been in a coma for two years, my mother was dead and I had no idea where my sister and father were, so why should I have cared what he thinks?

I wasn't even angry at the fact he had called me stupid names, it was the fact he was treating me the way he always used to treat me. I wasn't the same person, even if it had been only a couple of days. They said I was suffering depression and my body was frail so some serious work outs were in order, but first things first I was going to see my mum.

I picked up my coat and pulled on a pair of boots walking out the door. Everyone was in the lunge having yet another telepathic conversation that I wasn't involved in, I was already angry but that made it even worse. I stormed up to them

"Are you serious?" I asked a little more harshly then I intended

"What?" M'Gann asked calmly

"Stop not including me in conversations! God I was in a coma for two years and now my best friends aren't even including me in conversations! I'm not some frail little girl, oh you know what this isn't even worth it I'm going" I spat

"Artemis wait-"Robin said, I turned around to him trying to swallow back my tears

"Just leave me alone" I said weakly, they all gave me a look of sympathy, damn it. I spun around walking towards the teleporter. I typed in Gotham and off I went.

It was dark in Gotham, I liked it. The stars wee gleaming in the velvet sky, the buildings lit up around me. I knew where the cemetery was, I had to walk past it most nights for school, it was cute but in a depressing way, well taken care of and stuff like that. I was grateful that they had buried my mother there.

Once I had arrived I didn't want to step in, cemeteries were automatically scarier at night. I slowly walked in making sure to stay on the gravel path; I looked on each stone to see my mother's name. When I finally found it I was surprised to see flowers sitting on the small grassy area in front.

I sat down running her fingers over the surface of the petals then looking back at the grave, it finally felt real, it finally sunk in that she was never coming back. Some nights I would go to sleep thinking this was all a dream I was having in the coma, but then I would wake back up and not hear the wheelchair, or see her laughing while she cooked me pancakes, she was gone.

The weird thing is that the more I sat there looking at the stone, the coma didn't seem so bad. It was me not being there that was worse. Waking up from a coma feels like waking up from a night sleep, it feels like you were awake just yesterday but a little fuzzier. I still remember everything about my mother, the way her hair would stick up when she didn't brush it. Or when she would put my hair in a ponytail for me.

Tears were falling from my face now, falling into the grass, I knew my mother would not want me to cry but I couldn't help it.

"I'm so sorry mum, I'm so, so sorry" I cried clutching my stomach, choking on my sobs. I couldn't imagine how hard it would have been for her, seeing me in a coma. It would have destroyed her.

I heard something break behind me I quickly spun around to see Wally standing behind me huffing; I quickly wiped the tears away from my face

"I thought you had a date with your girlfriend" I sniffed, he was still huffing

"I did, but I had to apologise first" I was shocked when he said that

"Look Artemis, I'm sorry for what I said, I am a stupid, idiot and you didn't deserve any of it" His green eyes were filled with pain, I did not know why but the word spitfire came into my mind, I had no idea what it meant but when I looked into his eyes it was the word I thought of.

He came and sat down next to me and studied my mother's grave

"Do you know who put the flowers here?" He cocked and eye brow

"Yeah, I think your sister does it every two weeks, that's what Red said anyway" I stared shocked that Jade would do that, I guess you never know what you have until it's gone. I nodded because I really couldn't think of anything to say, change the subject

"So who is this Kristin girl?" He tensed up next to me, I didn't try to make the conversation awkward, I just didn't want to talk about my mother

"We went to school together; we met while you were um"

"While I was in a coma, you can say it Bay watch" I said in a calm voice, he nodded

"Yeah, she is great, you would like her…" He said trailing off, I smiled

"I'm sure I would" Trying to sound sincere was hard, because she probably was great, but she was sith Wally so I automatically had a problem with her. We sat there for a little while longer in silence until I broke it

"You're going to be late if you don't go, I will um go get one of my stuff while I'm here" I said

"Are you sure you're going to be OK in there by yourself?" He knew how to read me like an open book

"Yeah, I think life has hurt me enough for a couple of years" He gave me a sad smile and walked off to turn around, I went to walk the other direction towards my _house, _which reminded me I needed to check if my mother had left a will. What a horrible thing to be thinking?

I put one foot in front of the other until Wally called out my name

"Artemis?"

"Yeah?"

"If it means anything, I think you have proven life wrong…" I nodded and continued walking towards my once called home. I was a fighter, I always had been, and it's how I had to live my life. So in many ways I had proven life wrong, I stood up from the ashes, dusted myself off and moved on. But this time I wasn't so sure I could.


	4. Chapter 4

WALLY P.O.V

I was late, only by ten minutes but I was still late. Kristen was easy going but I could tell she was annoyed

"I'm sorry Kristen" I remarked as she ate her salad quietly stopping to look up at me

"I'm not mad Wally, but you have been doing this a lot lately I feel like you don't want to spend time with me anymore" I felt terrible now

"Kristen that is not it at all, things have just been busy lately" I said trying to cover my own skin

"Doing what Wally, you tell me all these things and I honestly have no idea what the hell is going on anymore" Kristin's face was filled with emotion, I couldn't tell if she was angry, sad or just plain pissed.

"Is it me? Have I done something wrong?" I try to give you space so I don't seem like the clingy obsessive girlfriend but it would be nice to know what you're doing from time to time." She said taking another bite of her salad

"It isn't you, your amazing Kristin!" She tried to hold back her smile

"Look, I know I have been lousy, but I will make it up to you, I promise" I said grasping her hand and squeezing it tightly, she looked up at me and smiled. Relief poured into me, I didn't want her to be mad at me.

We walked out of the restaurant hand in hand, it was a little past ten now. She put her arms around my neck and kissed me, from her end I was sure it was passionate but for me it was…dull. Like an ember starting to die rather than blazing inferno, it wasn't a big, spontaneous moment you see in movies. It was plain.

She broke off first releasing her hold

"I will see you on Monday, call me" She said giving me a wave before walking to her car and driving off blowing me a kiss from the window. I shrugged my own suspicion off; I had been stressed all day that's why the kiss had felt so bland.

I decided to run, I don't know why but it cleared my head and it was ultimately the fastest way to travel. I ran, I ran hard and fast, walking towards the small phone booth taking me back to the cave.

ARTEMIS P.O.V

The house seemed so dreary, all the memories there hadn't been amazing but it was home. I walked into the front room, it was dusty. Green Arrow they didn't sell the place because I might have wanted to live there when I woke up. But the truth was I wanted to get out of this place, I hated it.

I walked past the kitchen running my finger along the counter; there was a layer of dust on the dark blue top. Wiping my finger on my coat I entered my room, most of the clothes from my closet were brought to the mountain and Oliver had brought me some new ones that I hadn't even opened yet but my old clothes would do me for the time being.

I pulled out an old back pack stuffing all of my clothes into it, realising they were not all going to fit I pulled out an old suitcase my dad had given me before he left. I was going to burn it once my clothes were out of it.

Luckily, I was taller so most of my clothes weren't going to fit me any way, but my feet were still the same size so all my shoes still fit me. I stuffed everything I could into the suit case then looked around my room for anything else I wanted to keep. I picked up my favourite book, Alice in Wonderland shoving it into the back pack. There wasn't really much else a couple of trinkets, some money my mum had left in the swear jar which was all my money anyway.

I walked into my mother's room; everything was so dusty it made me want to cough. I walked over to her chests, all the clothes were gone as well as shoes. Jade must have taken care of that one, on her drawers was a small box with all her jewellery in it, she had always loved her jewellery. I picked it up and also put it into my back pack carefully.

There was nothing left there for me anymore, so I would sell it, get myself a nice house, an apartment maybe. I just didn't want to be anywhere near here.

I pulled on my back pack and picked up the suit case heading out of the old apartment, I didn't look back once I had closed the door, I didn't want to. To be honest I could have stayed there and lived but I wanted to move on, I didn't want to sit in shadows of depression anymore.

I walked out back to the telephone booth trying to get my suitcase in, after much struggling I finally got back to the mountain. I didn't say much, but I knew I had to talk to Oliver about selling the old apartment.

I walked towards the room to see the team standing in the middle of a mission briefing. Yes, this is what I needed to get back out into the field. I quickly shoved my suit cases in my room being careful to place down my back pack and ran out towards the group

"So what are we doing?" I asked excitedly, Batman looked at me

"Artemis, you won't be going on this mission, due to the circumstances I think it would be better if you stayed here" I was about ready to punch people if they kept treating me like a victim

"I can do this" I said sternly holding my ground, Kaldur walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder

"Artemis we are doing this for your own good, we just want you to be back up to strength before you attempt anything to dangerous" he said calmly, that's when I cracked

"No, I am as much a part of this team as everyone else. Stop treating me like a victim!" I yelled hoping to get my point across. The team started looking at each other again, why did they keep having these conversations without me?

"Enough! God I know what you are all doing, you are having a telepathic conversation. I'm not dumb; I know what's going on. Stop treating me like I need to be protected because I don't"

"Artemis…" This time Wally spoke, I felt those butterflies soar through my stomach again but I was not going to appear soft

"What?" I asked harshly, he looked to Batman who nodded then everyone looked at me, Wally said his next words calmly but sympathetic

"Your dad broke out of prison again; this is what the mission is about. He and the light have made another sort of super drug but ten times more powerful then venom. Our mission is to destroy the shipment and bring down your dad" I froze, no one had told me this

"OK, so what? We have done this before we can do it again" I said smoothly trying to appear strong like steel even though I was crumbling, everyone looked at each other again then Batman walked up to me, his voice going less harsh then it usually is

"He took the drug, he is not the father you knew Artemis. Your mission is to either capture him or destroy him" I think that was when my heart dropped into my stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

WALLY'S POV

I wasn't comfortable with her coming, even if she was just on patrol. After a long discussion and when I say discussion I mean argument Artemis was allowed to watch on patrol in case anything went wrong.

She had put on her uniform and walked out towards the bio-ship, I had always been thankful for the way her uniform clung around her legs but she was thin, well she had gained back some weight back but she looked so frail. Like if someone even poked her she might break.

"I'm not comfortable with this Rob" I whispered to Robin as we exited the bio-ship

"Yeah well I'm not either, but Batman thought it would be a good idea. It's beyond me but we have to assume she can do this…" He said sounding un-sure. I shook my head and put my hand to my forehead in anger, I really wanted to punch someone.

When we arrived Artemis, Connor and I were the first ones off; she jumped off casually as if it was nothing. I jumped off landing with a grunt, Artemis was analysing her bow carefully,

"Is there something wrong with your bow?" I asked, she looked up at me

"The strings feel tight, it means it hasn't been used in a while" she said with a sad smile, I wanted to run over to her and hug her, comfort her in anyway

"Then you better break it back in, we got trouble" Connor said, I had forgotten he was there. He walked over to Artemis and put a hand on her shoulder

"Are you sure you are going to be alright?" His words were soft, tender almost; I had only ever seen him like that around M'Gann. Artemis smiled half sincerely

"Yeah, I'm sure I will be fine" She said, he nodded and walked off into his direction

_Wally, Artemis get ready, stealth on_

Artemis held her hand to her head and chuckled

"Got to get used to that again" She mumbled, I felt the sides of my mouth creep up, I placed my goggles on my eyes, yep it was time. I turned to Artemis, this was dangerous. I kept flashing back to my last mission when things went so wrong with her.

I had to shake that away for the sake of the mission

"Artemis c'mon we have to get into position" I said, she nodded and started walking and I sped in front of her, she bumped into me

"What?" She hissed then a bear, well at least it looked like a bear that had rabies or something, then I realised they had injected it with Cobra Venom. She stumbled back pulling out an arrow and shooting it into the bear it made a strangled cry before the arrow exploded.

"Run!" I yelled, she obeyed running down towards our hiding area, I ran as fast as I could staying behind Artemis, the bear was catching up to us fast. With no other options I placed my goggles onto my eyes and caught up to Artemis picking her up

"Thanks" She breathed

"It's fine, hold on" I said trying to get to my flat out pace, her body warmth was flooding through my chest, I wanted her to be safe and it made me run faster.

Once the bear was out of sight I lightly placed her down, she was so light I had forgotten I was carrying her

"You didn't have to do that…I mean I could have" I stopped her before she could say anything

"Artemis, we couldn't beat it, that is why I picked you up. Not because I thought you couldn't do it…Anyways we have to wait here M'Gann gives us the signal" She nodded looking down to her bow tracing the scratch along the handle

"What happened before I went into the coma…I don't remember the mission, it's still really fuzzy" She said softly looking up to me. Once again another subject which I was hoping to never talk about ever again, but she looked so empty, so depressed

"We were in the jungle; the shadows were creating some sort of weapon that had the ability to manipulate people's mind and body…" I trailed off, she stood up moving closer towards me, I continued

"The mission went wrong and we were compromised, M'Gann was injured, so were Kaldur and Robin. We were almost back to the ship when they gained on us, I was holding Robin and Kaldur and you went back to slow them down…We survived because of you Artemis" I felt stinging tears well up in my eyes I swallowed them away

"When I came back to get you, you were umm…Well you were injured pretty bad" She laughed at this

"I actually read my report" she laughed

"I broke my leg in four places, fractured my skull, broke four ribs and had internal bleeding" she chuckled I found it hard to believe she was laughing at that when I wanted to be sick. She looked up at me

"Thank you for saving me Wally, you didn't have to come back…but you did" I felt tingles flow through my body as she sat near me. Electricity forming in between the space between us.

_Kid time for you to move, Artemis stay sharp. We are getting samples of the drug now._

We nodded to ourselves, I turned to Artemis who was now standing she turned to me

"Good luck" She said softly, I smiled running towards the facility.

ARTEMIS POV

I was only on patrol but it was better than nothing, I turned to look at the facility. It only seemed like your average warehouse, but that's the whole point, it's supposed to look like that. I watched Wally run towards the compound, I felt my heart clench up knowing that he was going in there but I had to shake that off.

I walked a little more forwards towards the face of the cliff trying to see if my father was anywhere in sight. I felt something underneath my feet shift, the rock was crumbling and before I could back away the ground fell from underneath my feet. I tried not to scream as I plummeted down.

I pulled out my cross bow and shot a rope into the branch of the tree praying it would hold, and to my luck it did, the rope tightened and it swung me into the rock wall. I hit it with a thud releasing all the air from my lungs, it didn't hurt too badly but I was going to have an awesome bruise tomorrow.

I jumped of the ledge landing with a grunt on the ground; I quickly swept around to check my area, it seemed clear enough to start walking out of the court yard

_Artemis we are coming out now, make sure you stay close in-case something goes wrong. _

I nodded to myself grabbing the rope and scaling back up the wall

"Arrghhh!" I spun my head around to see M'Gann falling out of the sky

_Artemis run! It's a trap he is trying to get to you! Run!_

That was Robin and his voice was so scared and frantic I just wanted to run over and hug him. I spun my head around to see Connor catching M'Gann, ugh that annoyed me how she was one of the most powerful ones here and yet she was always the damsel in distress. I quickly ran towards the group when I saw Robin

"Artemis run!" He yelled jumping moving towards me

"What?" I yelled in distress, I was insanely confused he bolted towards blowing off some explosions and pulling me away

"You have to go now! We have got this" He said frantically pushing me

"What? No I'm not leaving you-ahh!" I was cut off by an explosion from behind us it sent us flying forward. Robin grabbed me before I hit the ground trying to soften my fall which worked but he ended up wheezing. I quickly jumped off him pulling him to his feet

"Where is everyone else, we have to go!" I yelled trying to make my voice louder than the inferno's burning behind us. I was sweating from the heat of the fire around me, I was out of shape.

From the fire I saw a dark figure appear holding someone else, they were limp, even Robin tensed up in my arms

"Artemis go now" His voice was rock hard but I couldn't move because I knew who it was. When he approached me I heard that same laugh he had when I was little, when I did something great

"Artemis" It was in that tone he used when you're trying to find someone, dragging my name out in a high pitched tone, talking down to me.

I was trying to think of some witty comeback when I finally saw who he was holding. He had Wally by the neck and he was limp, I wanted to go back into my coma and pretend it was a dream.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Artemis" It was in that tone he used when you're trying to find someone, dragging my name out in a high pitched tone, talking down to me._

_I was trying to think of some witty comeback when I finally saw who he was holding. He had Wally by the neck and he was limp, I wanted to go back into my coma and pretend it was a dream._

Artemis P.O.V

"Artemis, how are you my girl? I thought you were dead…" He said, he still looked like my father but his words were ice cold and calculated. He clung tighter to Wally's neck and I sprang up and tried to hit him, he dodged it easily kicking me back.

All the air left my lungs as I hit the ground, Wally was starting to wake up. He was alive, that was all that mattered, he was alive.

"What are you playing at?" I wheezed trying to sound tougher then I actually was, he chuckled at me.

"I'm not, it's just business sweetie." He said flatly, I pulled myself up shakily my knees failing to support myself and I fell back down into the dirt. He walked closer to me; I finally got a good view of him.

He looked the same, except his eyes were red and blood shot, his veins were popping out of his forehead and his hands. I had a feeling he could snap Wally's neck effortlessly if he wanted to.

"Just let him go!" I screamed.

"Why? He is nothing to-oh I get it," he smirked.

"You like this boy don't you baby?" I didn't say anything which told him everything he needed to know. He laughed this time, fully and utterly laughed in my face.

He gripped Wally harder and he yelped. I sprang up forgetting about the pain.

"What do you want dad? I will do anything just let my friends get out of here please!" I was begging to him, I wasn't about to let all my friends die, I wouldn't. He mulled over the decision making me wait ten times longer than I should have.

"I got it," He said slyly and then came closer to me

"Join us Artemis, this is what you were born into, you can wear that costume and call yourself a hero but in reality you are just as bad as me. Worse even, because if you don't I will crush his spine and all of your friends, join me and they will all go home alive."

I didn't know what to do or say, I sat their frozen to the ground unable to find any air to fill my lungs. He made Wally scream out in pain and I knew my answer.

"Fine! Fine I will join you just please leave them alone!" Tears spilled out my eyes, he laughed and threw Wally on the ground next to me, he was barely conscious

"Artemis?" He said faintly, I nodded smiling hoping no more tears will spill out of my eyes, he had bruises all over his face, I put my hands to the sides of his face and went down to his ear,

"I'm so sorry Wally, don't try to find me…I love- I'm sorry." Dad put his hand out to help me up, I refused and got up by myself, as we walked away I turned back to see Wally still laying their on the ground. Dad had radioed his Hench men in for a full retreat.

He put his arm around my shoulder, the strength of it made me nearly fall over

"Welcome to the family business sweetie"

WALLY'S P.O.V

"KF? Come on we need to go." I woke up to see Dick standing over the top of me shaking me, my vision was hazy and Artemis was nowhere to be seen. I sprang up nearly head butting Dick,

"Artemis is gone" I managed to choke out. Dick nodded.

"We know, we are going to find her." He said. I shook my head rapidly making my head ache worse.

"No she made a deal with Sports master, to save us she had to join him." Guilt was radiating through every nerve in my body. Dick fell back onto the ground in shock and hurt?

"We have to go, then we find Artemis." He said picking me up as I winced. The fire was burning around us making me go even dizzier. Dick dragged me to the bio-ship where he shook his head at the other team mates and we left with her.

I heard some muffled conversations before I closed my eyes and let the blackness take over my body.

I awoke to Dick by my side, I had bandages around my abdomen and chest. I silently thanked Artemis.

"Hey, you're finally up." He spoke softly.

"How long was I out?" I wheezed.

"Two days, we called Kristin and told her you weren't feeling up to it and went to a friend's place."

"She is going to be freaking out." I muttered. Dick chuckled and fell back into his chair sighing.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't get why you are still with her, I mean she is great and everything but you like Artemis bro." I gaped.

"No I don't!" I yelled then sat back down wincing. He held up his hands in defence.

"Have you found her yet?" I asked.

"No, she has made it clear she doesn't want to be found. I feel so guilty she had to do this for us, we should have been more prepared and now she is paying the price."

"She did it to save us, so now we are going to save her." I sounded determined but scared, not for him but for her. He cared for her, or else she would be dead by now, by there was nothing stopping him from snapping her neck.

I slapped my forehead and tried getting out of bed at least I could still walk, just. I could hear M'Gann crying before I could even reach the door, I hated myself for this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this chapter is only a short one, sorry I haven't updated for so long, please read and enjoy **

Artemis P.O.V

I never thought I would join the bad side, never ever. I had always said to myself I was going to be the hero, the one that stood out for a good reason. He handed me the wig because I refused to die my hair.

"You need to make sure they will never find out who you are, and let's be honest sweetie, the hair gives it away." He said agitated that I was unwilling to cut my hair and die it. Not that it was a major deal, but it was some part left of the person I used to be.

I walked around the facility; I was blind folded when they drove me there, like I was going to betray them if they were to hurt my friends.

I sighed and walked back to the quarters I was assigned to until we had to move to the next hiding. I felt tears stinging up; no way was I going to cry. I had saved them, that was all that mattered, I saved all of them. Until the next time we see them.

If I helped my friends I would get my dad's wrath, if I didn't help them they could die. I would definitely take my dad's wrath. I remember all the training sessions we used to have, how tough and un-merciful he was. I'm actually glad now, glad I did all those training sessions. It made me tough, but two years sleeping and I woke up to a man worse than I knew.

"Artemis! Come on, we are going now. Grab your bow and take these!" He yelled throwing me a gun. I froze; I could never ever shoot someone. My arrows disarmed people and only if I chose it could kill someone. A gun, well that was a whole different story.

"Dad I-"

"Artemis, grow up." He said rolling his eyes. I shut up.

"They will find us dad, and you will lose the way you always do so just save yourself the embarrassment." I spat. He chuckled then turned back around before someone else stepped out in the shadows. Cameron, oh my god. He couldn't be working for dad.

"Cameron…" I whispered.

"It's Icicle, well Icicle Junior if you want to get technical." He mumbled the last bit.

"Sweetie I want them to know where we are, then they will come to get you. See? And if you warn them, I will make you watch as one of those men shoots every one of your pitiful friends in their skull." I went quiet. How could he be so cruel?

He took us to an old, what looked like warehouse. Somewhere they would never find us, I silently walked behind them, I was going to let them escape how could he blame me then?

"Cameron, go with Artemis." He grunted to Cameron. Oh shit, how was I going to get them out now?

WALLY P.O.V

I sat silently around the table along with the rest of the group. For two years I thought I was used to the silence, her not being here. But I wasn't, we had finally just gotten her back and now she was gone.

"Maybe I could try locating her." Zatanna said thinking aloud. No, that wouldn't work she had been in a coma for two years, her mind was a mess. My phone kept vibrating and Kristen's number and shown up on the screen.

"I have to go." I said flatly standing up and walking to the training room. I felt a hand touch my shoulder lightly and I turned to see M'Gann with tears spilling down her cheeks.

"You don't love her." She whispered.

"What? Who?" I fumbled.

"Kristen, you don't love her." She sounded stronger this time.

"And how do you know that?" I asked harshly, I was over this statement.

"Because you don't look at her the same way you look at Artemis." I went to retort but was silenced. I didn't know what to say, was that really true?

I shook my head walking towards the training room. What was that about? Kristin was waiting for me at the restaurant like she said she would be but all I could think about was Artemis. I didn't go to the restaurant, I knew I probably should have but I really didn't want to talk to anyone, not even Kristin.

Dick followed me, of course.

"We got a hit." He said, I spun around.

"You found her?"

"We found Sportsmaster, so I'm guessing she is there with him. But if she isn't, we keep looking." He said evenly. I nodded punching the bag again, I lightly chuckled.

"Two years she was gone for, we finally get her back and she is gone again." I whispered. Tears welled up in my eyes but I refused to cry.

"I know. But this time we are going to get her back." He grabbed my shoulder pulling me up.

"C'mon, let's go get her."

We all ran to the bio-ship after Dick said he had found her, I prayed to a god I didn't believe in that we had found her. M'Gann flew the ship faster than she ever would have.

"We have no plan, what is this just wing it and hope we find her?" Dick said leaning back into his seat.

"We have a plan, it's called get her out of there." I said angrily.

"Wally, I know you are upset but-"

"We should all be upset! She just found out her mother died, got out of a coma and now she has been taken captive by her psychotic father! Right now is the perfect time to be upset!" I yelled turning back around into my seat. I could feel eyes looking at me with sadness.

"Wally I-" I cut M'Gann off.

"Let's just get there and help her." I said flatly. I felt the bio ship move faster, I was going to get her back and no one was going to stop me.


	8. Chapter 8

ARTEMIS P.O.V

I sat in the warehouse I was told to sit and guard who knows what for, this stupid new costume I had made me look like a freaking tiger but I think that's what dad was aiming for because now everyone called me by Tigress. Ewe.

"You just left…"

"What?"

"One day you were there and the next you were gone, just like that."

"I just, didn't want to be the bad guy anymore Cameron." He looked down to his hands then went all ice. I sighed and looked back down to my hands throwing the wig on my hair and then my mask.

"I hate your hair that colour." He said trying to take it away from me.

"It's just a wig Cam." I said giving it to him. Giving up I started to plate the ends of my pony tail and then just left it at that. I stood up and looked at my bow, how could this happen to me! I didn't want to do this and now Cam is with me? My used to be best friend now enemy who is no longer my enemy?

I felt tears stinging in my eyes swallowing them back as I turned around trying not to face Cam.

"Hey that isn't your bow?" I burst into tears falling to the ground in a heap.

"Shit Artemis." He said jumping up and running over to me and putting his arm around me.

"Cam I miss my mum, I hate but love my dad, I miss my friends and I hate this bow! I was in a coma for two years and I woke up and everything changed! I hope this mission I die, I honestly do." I sobbed into my hands. I felt him turn out of his ice form and put an arm around me. He didn't say anything, he just kept his arm around my shoulder as I cried into his chest.

Wally P.O.V

We landed further outward then where the actual facility was, which annoyed me because all I really wanted to do was get to her.

"So what's the plan?" I heard M'Gann ask.

"Go in and get her." I said blandly.

"Don't be so impulsive, we need to firstly figure out where she is and safely remove her from the situation and try not to get found out." Kaldur said, I just nodded because all I really wanted to do was get her out.

Everyone agreed and we set off toward the facility, it wasn't that heavily guarded. M'Gann was first in, to check the place. She was back in what felt like ages although she said she had found someone with Sportsmaster who looked like Artemis.

"What do you mean it looked like Artemis?"

"I don't know, I couldn't read any of their minds." M'Gann said, looked like we were doing things the old fashioned way. We stealthy our way inside the compound which was surprisingly easy so this was a trap.

"You do realise we are walking into a trap?" Connor murmured.

"Artemis is worth a trap." I shot back as we continued to walk forward, the place was actually a lot bigger than we first. M'Gann had swept the place as well as everyone else looking for anyone who even looked like Artemis.

ARTEMIS POV

"Artemis get here baby, we have guests." Dad called me over as well as Cam to see them on camera's snooping around.

"Did you bring them here?" He said, his eyes infuriated with me, I shook my head rapidly before he grabbed my neck and Cam's eyes went wide. My father would never hurt me, it was this god damn drug.

"Dad, if your still in their stop this…" I wheezed, for a second the man I knew flashed through his features then it was gone before he dropped me to the floor.

"Go and kill them." He said flatly and walked out, I turned to Cam who looked worried for me.

"I'm fine, c'mon." I whispered walking away.

"Wait your actually going to do it? I mean, I hate them but you don't kill."

"Don't I Cam? You have seen me in action, I very well could."

"Yeah but you don't Artemis." He said grabbing me and pulling me back, I wouldn't kill them I just had to make everyone believe I would. They would get away, I would signal for them to even though dad had put in that stupid drug to make it impossible for mind reading. Hopefully M'Gann could get passed that.

He pulled me around and gripped my arms tightly but warmly at the same time and reduced himself back to his normal form. He looked worried for me on so many levels, for a moment I saw the Cam I grew up with.

"Artemis?" He asked, I looked up to him and then back down and shrugged him off before walking outside with the stupid new bow dad had given me and swords that I could also use. I wasn't even wearing a mask before Cam handed me one that covered one eye.

"What will this do?"

"Just put it on." He sighed as we continued walking toward them, I silently made my way off to where Dick and Wally where. Scooting along carefully I hit the wall and listened.

"I just want to get her back!" That was Wally, I could tell that much.

"We will, you just have to give it time."

"She has been through way too much, we can't let this happen to her." I felt numb all over, I slid down the wall and let out a strangled cry before covering my mouth, they must of heard because in a flash Wally was standing in front of me.

I got an arrow and pulled it against the string making him put his hands up and fall back, his face went white as he realised who it was.

"Artemis what are you-"

"Get in the warehouse and shut up." I said pushing him further back in, Dick also turned around in shock but didn't fire anything at me.

"Now listen close." I said still keeping the arrow pointed, I grabbed another putting it also in my hand.

"You need to get out of here and you can't come back, understand?" My grip loosened on the bow as I looked at them, mainly Wally by the look in his eyes. I wanted to crumble into him and for him to say everything was going to be alright.

"Artemis how can we-" I cut Dick off.

"Listen, he will kill you and not think twice about it OK? He would kill me in his current state, signal through your connection and leave now." I said through a clenched jaw because it was the only way to keep the tears down. Wally looked down right scared for me and Dick nodded before he grabbed Wally shoulder.

"You don't have much time, I'm going to blow up this ware house in about point two five of a second making it look as if I killed you, or at least tried-"

"Artemis, bad girl." I swung around to see dad standing in the doorway with a gun in his hand.

"Dad I-"

"Oh no, I heard." I turned back to Wally and Dick who were standing there ready to pounce at him, I shook my head to them and turned back to my dad.

"OK Artemis let's give you a test to see if you're a Crock or not, I shoot you and they go, or I shoot them and you go." He smirked evilly, what choice did I have? Maybe the one shred oh himself he had left before he took that stupid drug might be there. I lowered my bow looking to Wally and Dick who were signalling for help. I widened my eyes, he would kill them all, he might even kill Cam if he knew he thought Cam knew.

"I chose them." I choked out dad smiled cruelly.

"Not a Crock after all." With that I heard a bang, looking down to my stomach and seeing red start to drench my abdomen.


End file.
